The New Jade Winglet
by HeyItsMeWingsOfFireFan
Summary: This story is of a new Jade Winglet in Jade Mountain Academy in Pyrrhia. I hope you enjoy, as this is my first fanfiction!


**A bit about this story**

This story is filled with the perspectives of all of the new Jade Winglet members. There will be crushes, there will be secrets, there will SOMETIMES be answers, and there will be spirits. Here's a little key about the fonts I'm using here:

_Hello_= When not in speech, a character's thoughts (Usually the main character's. USUALLY)

_**Hello**_= A spirit's thoughts/what they're saying

Hello= Just standard, y'know, WORDS

**Hello**= Switching perspectives

And when I write 'Author' like this: **Author:** it means what I'm saying.

And THERE YA GO.

Enjoy the story of Frostbite, Firefly, Crane, Monochrome, Sunset, Bubble and Sahara (with a few more...But we're not going to talk about them yet). Oh and SPOILER ALERT, this story (or set of stories) may contain spoilers from books one to thirteen. Either only read if you've read those books, or if you don't mind spoilers!

**Firefly's P.O.V**

I yawned. I looked up at the sky. Day, not yet sun time though. Still, I was tired.

"Mother," I whined, "can I go to sleep yet?" My mother sighed. "I _told _you. You're half NightWing, you shouldn't be tired yet. NightWings...Wait, no, it makes sense. But you have school."

_Stupid school, _I thought. _Why can't I spend my time doing _useful _things, not wasting away _learning. _Sleeping instead of working is ideal for my kind of dragon, in the old days before Mother was queen._

Queen Glory noticed my scales changing. They turned a scarlet red, then when I saw Glory noticed, a black as dark as midnight. "Firefly." she said sternly. "School. Your going to that Jade Mountain Academy. It's great. And doesn't that Frostbite go to?" My mother knew how to get to me. I secretly had a _small _crush on an IceWing called Frostbite. He was in my winglet, after all.

"I guess," I said. "Okay then. Let's go." I set off to the balcony, expecting my mother to come too. "Busy _again_? Its like you have no time for me anymore." _Not that you ever did. _"Your father will take you. RainWings _and _NightWings need me. It's hard, you know?" I knew. Mother had hard times.

"Firefly! My favourite little one!" Deathbringer came swooping down. "_Dad_. Why is school a thing?" I said. "So you can learn. Learning is more important than you think. RainWings used to get _no _education at all." He had a point. Stupid NightWings and their stupid point-making. "I guess." I cast a longing look at Mother, then followed my father to Jade Mountain.

An IceWing with silver-moon scales was waiting by the entrance. "Frostbite!" I roared, landing in front of the IceWing. I turned my scales a dark indigo. "Firefly!" he said. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Father seemed to be watching us in a creepy way. I gave him a look that read, "please can you go?". He left, ruffling my ruff a bit. "_Dad_." I said, but still I smiled. "Lets go inside, Firefly." Frostbite said. "Library? I heard Starflight needed to be talked to. A bit lonely."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay. Library sounds great to me."

**Frostbite's P.O.V**

Mother and Father were acting weird. They kept looking at me as though they were disappointed, which is crazy. They know I always try my best. I'm still hiding the fact that my mother, Kinkajou, is a RainWing. "Winter," I heard my mother say. "When does Frostbite's school start?" Mother's scales changed to a deep blue. "Hm. Soon," Father said. He looked down his nose at me. "What is it, Father?" I said. "Nothing." he said.

I knew it wasn't nothing. _How have I disappointed you? _I thought. "I'll take him." Mother said. Father never had time for me anymore. "Good. I'll be here, at the scavenger sanctuary or whatever it's called." Father said. "Come, Frostbite." Mother said. "Oh, and Kinkajou." Father said. "Be careful no one sees his rainbow scales under his wings, very important." I stared up at my mother. _Why _was it so important that no one knew I was half RainWing? I know it's embarrassing, but who cares? Firefly's half RainWing, no one cares.

_That's because she's royalty. She's Queen Glory's daughter, for crying out loud. _I thought bitterly. I guess it was just so I didn't get embarrassed. I haven't even told Firefly, I just told her that Kinkajou was a family friend. RainWing hybrids are getting more and more common, especially because now NightWings live with them as well. "Now go," Father said, "time for school. Holidays are over now, Frostbite." _I know they're over. You've been reminding me they'd be over soon for the last few weeks. _I thought.

"Okay, come on now." Mother said, her scales changing an excited yellow, with bubbles of purple, but that was only for show. I'd come used to being able to read Mother like a scroll. We leaped off into the sky and I hoped Mother wouldn't be embarrassing and ask me about crushes or something mother-ish like that.

_Well, you know who your crush is. _I thought. Though I'd never admit it, unless she liked me back, it _is _Firefly. She's just so...beautiful. And smart. And- you know, just perfect. Also royalty, though I don't like her for that. "So, who's your favourite teacher?" Mother asked. I tried not to sigh with relief. _Oh thanks so much_. "Uh, I'm not sure." I replied. "Maybe Webs. Wait, no, Tsunami."

"_Ooooo_." Mother said. "Crushy? Lovey dovey?" She punched my left talon playfully. "No way." I said. "Well who is it?" Mother said mockingly. "Um...No one." I lied. I was so happy I was not a RainWing, or I'd turn purple with guilt of lying or something like that. "Oh," Mother said, "well, we're here." I sighed with relief again.

Like most days after holidays, Firefly was not there. So I clucked my bag and waited at the entrance of the school. And waited. Mother left, off back home. Sometimes I wish we lived in the Ice Kingdom, but...Mother won't be able to live there, and she'd all most definitely freeze to death. I waited for a long time after, when Firefly and Deathbringer flew down from the skys. Firefly's scales shifted dark indigo, like always at school. Firefly looked like an angel. I brought my wings in close, hiding the scales underneath.

_Why are you so beautiful? _I thought, gazing at her. "Frostbite!" she roared, landing in front of me. "Firefly!" I said. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity in a second. Deathbringer stared at us, as if trying to figure out whether we were great friends or just pretending or something. Firefly looked at him with an expression that read, "please can you leave us?" He ruffled up her ruff. "_Dad_." she said, smiling. "Lets go inside, Firefly." I said. "Library? I heard Starflight needed to be talked to. A bit lonely."

"Okay. Library sounds great to me." she said, smiling and nodding.

**Monochrome's P.O.V**

I shifted my scales a dark grey, fading to white on my tail. Colours were so overrated in the RainWing village. Personally, monochrome colours are the best. Hens the name "Monochrome" for a dull black-and-white-and-gray boring little RainWing like me. But I'm not boring. I'm _Jade Winglet _in Jade Mountain Academy. I'm one of the _smartest_, lest _lazy_ RainWing there is. I wish I was a NightWing RainWing hybrid, though. Black plus more black. I'd love it.

I know you probably think that RainWings are lazy and boring. And they don't do "families". But, now, with Queen Glory and stupid Deathbringer and their stupid daughter who's just what I want to be, we do. And boy am I different. "Rainbow! Grape! Monochrome!" Mother shouted. You can already tell that my name is instantly more boring than "Rainbow" or "Grape". Mother and Father were just having a mind blank when they named me. They saw a black NightWing, then a white RainWing, and, well, black and white are monochrome colours or something.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked politely. "What is it Mum?" Rainbow said, obviously bored. "Ya Mum?" Grape said in his hippy way. "School, Monochrome." she said. Another difference. Only I go to school. Rainbow and Grape think it's boring or something. But I think it's perfectly interesting and fun. You learn new things everyday. "Okay, Mother. Will you or Father take me there?" I asked. "Neither. You'll find that we have a guest. A family friend." she said.

_Please no. Not Aunt Raspberry. Please not today. She tries to make me say my crush. She's sure I have one, but I think all girls are creepy and probably stalk the boys they like_. I thought. _Definitely Floral. She's plan old creepy, and probably has a crush on me and stalks Grape. _"You don't know her, though. You wouldn't. She goes to your school, in Jade Winglet." Mother said. _Then I would know her. _I thought. "She's a SkyWing." _Oh. _I know I said I have no crush but...she's just amazing. "It's Sunset, you know her?" Mother asked, noticing bright raspberry pink blossoming on my scales. "Yes, she's in my winglet." I said.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you wouldn't know her." she said. I changed my scales to a glimmering black, with white flecks here and there. "Oh, that's who your talking about. Mono." Sunset said. Her scales were a glittering orangey-red sunset colour. Named after her colouring, like me. Also hens the name "Sunset".

"Oh, hi Sunny." I said. We liked calling her "Sunny", and she's fine with it so yeah. She calls me "Mono", though I've never said it's okay. But I guess I'm too scared to complain. "Your mother's asked me to fly with you to school. I don't really understand why. But I'll always take an opportunity to fly with a friend." she said.

_See, Monochrome? Just a friend. Nothing more, and I guess nothing less._I thought. I smiled, flicking some colour into my scales. I changed to red and blue and gold, with flecks of purple. She smiled as well. I'd noticed she liked these colours on a usually black and white RainWing like myself. "Yeah, I'd never turn down an opportunity like that." I said. "Well, the holidays are over, Monochrome. Time for school." Grape said in a teasing way. Rainbow changed his scales to an animated rainbow, swimming down his back and tail. _Show off, _I thought, _just trying to impress girls. Like always._

"Oh wow. Those colours look _great_, Rainbow. I see where you got your name." Sunset said. I flicked my tail and scowled at him. He caught my scowl and his expression turned smugger than smug. "Well we better go." I said. _Wipe that smug look off your face. Who's getting to fly with her and be with her the whole day? Who gets an _education_, huh? Me and me. _I thought. I shook my thoughts out of my head. _Moonwatcher better not be around._ I thought, looking out the window. No sign of her and Sahara, her and Qibli's daughter, who was also in Jade Winglet.

"Oh, yeah. Well, bye Monochrome's mum. And bye Rainbow and Grape." Sunset said. "Bye," they all said at the same time. We walked out to the balcony and took off into the sky. We flew for awhile in the rainforest, not talking at all. "Awkward silence." Sunset said, interrupting the silence. "Ha. Yes, I guess so." We finally hit the Mud Kingdom. I craned my neck to try and spot Crane, the MudWing in our winglet, but I couldn't find her. "Any sight of Crane?" Sunset said. "No. Maybe she's already there." I said. "We'll see her later anyway, so who cares?" she said, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

She seemed to act like that whenever I'm talking about other girls. It's...weird. _**Not as weird as you hearing my spirit, young Monochrome.**_

_Shush, spirit of Darkstalker. _Oh. I forgot a _little _detail. For some reason, I can hear Dalkstalker's spirit, though I now know he's Peacemaker. _**I know, young one. I hate that double-crossing Kinkajou and Moonwatcher. I know I can trust you, though. Your special, Monochrome. Even though your a normal RainWing six year old dragonet. I know we have a connection. I have a theory…**_

_What is it? Something connecting us? _I thought. Sunset and I kept flying on. "Quick test," Sunset said, "name everyone in our winglet." This was easy. "Monochrome, Sunset, Sahara, Frostbite, Bubble, Firefly and Crane." I said, counting on my claws. "Good. Correct." she said, mincing Webs's voice when I get a question right. I laughed.

_**Done talking with your friend yet? **_Darkstalker's spirit said.

_Of course. But quit listening in with _our _conversations, please. Now tell me that theory. _I thought. _**Well, Monochrome, I think your a special RainWing. Your different. I believe your an animus. **_I stopped flying arruptedly. _How can I be? I family is normaler than normal. You of all dragons should know that. __**Just a theory, like I said. **_"Mono? You okay?" Sunset said, stopping flying herself. "Yeah. Fine." I said, and we continued flying to Jade Mountain. _**You're approaching the zone where I can not speak with you. I shall talk with you next holidays. Stay safe, young Monochrome. **__Don't you worry. Of course I will._

_Since when have I not been? _I thought. I waited for a reply from Darkstalker's spirit, but none came. I must be out of his range. "We're...uh. We're here." Sunset said. Oh, one thing about Sunset. Her tail-tip and wingtips are mud-brown, which she got from her father, Clay. And randomly she can set herself on fire. When she's angry it happens, but she can do it on queue, from her mother, Peril, who she also got her sunset-copper scales from. I guess I'm the only full breed in Jade Winglet. Well, Frostbite and I.

We peered through the entrance, and I saw Firefly and Frostbite's tails flick through a tunnel. I closed my eyes and pictured a map of the school. _Library. _I thought. They were heading to the library. "What class have we got?" Sunset asked, lightly tapping my wingtip. "None yet," I said, "we're early. We can go wherever until it's time for class."

"Well then where, Monochrome? Where should we go?" Sunset said. I flicked my tail and opened my eyes. I shifted my scales to a calm, soft blue. "Library? I saw Frostbite and Firefly going there. Also Starflight's lonely. His daughter isn't at the library that much." I said. "Who was his daughter again? I knew he and Fatespeaker had one, maybe even a son. What winglet?" she asked, tilting her head at me. "Um. Not jade, that's us, and Firefly's our NightWing, even though she's half RainWing. Hmm. I think she's in Quartz Winglet. Her name is Eclipse." I said.

"Well, let's go! To the library!" Sunset said. "Race you!"

_Love you. _I thought as I chased her off to the library.

**Sahara's P.O.V**

"But, Mother, isn't it holidays?" I asked my mother. Oh, hi! I'm Sahara, the SandWing in Jade Winglet. But, you see, I'm half NightWing. I can even read minds and see the future! I got it from my mother, Moonwatcher. And I have a poisonous tail, like my father, Qibli. "Sahara," Mother said, "you know that the holidays are over. It's time for school. Your in the same winglet that me and your father were in. It's how we met." Father nudged Mother with his nose, and he tucked his wings over her back. _Yuck. _I thought. _Is that what love is like? Of course, that's Firefly and Frostbite, they're obviously in love. _

_Come on, Sahara. _I heard Mother think. _You need to go to school. You can go see Bubble. _I growled softly. "Fine. Let's go, then." I said, lashing my tail. "Come on," Mother said. We always flew together when she was taking me to school. I love my mother. _More than Bubble? _I thought. _Of course. Bubble's just your best friend. He can be a _tiny _bit annoying sometimes, I guess. _Most of my scales were pale like the sand in the desert, but my spine was lined with black stripes, so were my wings.

"Mother," I said, looking up at her as we took off. "Tell me the story again." Mother tilted her head. "Which one?" she asked, smiling. "The Darkstalker one." I said. It was my favourite story. "Okay. Your Father was talking with him, trying to stop the war with IceWings and NightWings. Kinkajou came flying in and stopped him." I stared at Mother blankly. "The history of Darkstalker. How the war started? You know what, just the dragonets of destiny one. How Queen Thorn became queen. No, scrap that. The first one."

Mother sighed. "Darkstalker was never meant to be alive. He was an animus NightWing, IceWing hybrid. His mother, Foeslayer, fell in love with an IceWing, his father, Arctic, at a meeting for a peace treaty. They flew off together to the Night Kingdom. Not the rainforest one, the old one." We shifted our wings to catch an air current. "The one without Glory?" I asked. "Yes. Don't interrupt." Mother said playfully, brushing my wing with hers. "They had two eggs, an animus one and a fairly weird one. Foeslayer named the male, the animus, Darkstalker. Arctic named the female, the weird one, Whiteout.

"They lived together in the Night Kingdom together. Darkstalker was good, turned evil. He made a scroll to hold his power, so his soul wasn't hurt. He used _that _instead of enchanting by his mind. He wrote down an enchantment, and it would happen. He fell in love himself with another NightWing, Clearsight, who ended up flying to the lost continent to mother a whole tribe, the HiveWings. But I'll tell you her story later. Now is about Darkstalker. Clearsight and Fathom, his SeaWing friend, betrayed him and put him to sleep."

I squirmed uncomfortably as Jade Mountain appeared on the horizon. "Not the death way, don't worry. Asleep under a mountain, waiting to be saved. Peril was the one who did it. By the time he was awake, all his loved ones had died. But, his mother hadn't, as the queen of IceWings at the time of Darkstalker, Arctic's mother, had enchanted Foeslayer. She lived where Arctic and Clearsight hadn't." _That's so sad. Poor Darkstalker. He was good in heart, I can tell. He must have loved Clearsight._ I thought. I looked up at my mother. From her and Darkstalker's descriptions, she looked like Clearsight.

_I wish Clearsight never died. I'll talk with Monochrome and Bubble about it. Monochrome is smart, and Bubble's my bestie. _I thought. "It was Kinkajou who stopped Darkstalker, stealing his scroll and enchanting a strawberry to stop him. Darkstalker became a dragonet called Peacemaker. He got another chance at life, after all he did. So did Foeslayer. She became Hope. Named by your lovely Father, Qibli." Mother said, sighing. "So handsome. I miss him already." _I miss our adventures,_ Mother thought, _I miss Kinkajou and...Winter. The other one fighting for me. He and Kinkajou are together, I think. Kinkajou always had a crush on him, it was pretty obvious. Also in her mind whenever Winter entered the room._ Mother looked up at the sky. _Still. Did I chose wrong with Qibli? Should it have been Winter? No, _Mother looked down at me, smiling. _If I did choose Winter, Sahara wouldn't be here. What would I do without her? _

_I wonder if Winter thinks I chose wrong. Maybe he still likes me. But no. I can't leave Qibli and Sahara for Winter. Anyway, he's got Kinkajou and their child. What was it, Frostbite? Something like that. _We swooped into the entrance, and I saw Monochrome and Sunset's tails flashing into the tunnel marked 'Library'. Well, not really. But in my mind it was marked. "Bye, honey." Mother said. "Bye, bye." I said. I waited here for awhile for Bubble to get here.

"Bubble!" I said as he and his mother, Tsunami, landed down on the platform. "Bubble, I've got to go get ready for my lessons. See you later." Tsunami said. She smiled at me warmly, and I heard her think, _Young love. They're so cute. _I made a growling-sigh sound. When she was gone, I turned to Bubble. "Library?" I asked. "Sure." he said in his warm, loving way. He rested his wing over my back, and we walked off to the library, where I knew Sunset and Monochrome were.

**Sunset's P.O.V**

Monochrome and I walked silently to the library. Starflight waved in our direction, maybe missing us truly by a few inches. "Hi Starflight." I said. "Sunset? Is that you? And Monochrome?" he asked. "Yes, it's us." Mono said. "Where's Eclipse?" he asked. "Uh. We don't know." I said. Starflight ducked his head. "She never visits me anymore." He sighed softly and went back to whatever he and Tamarin were doing.

"Hey, Frostbite. Sup, Firefly?" I said. "You sound like my brother, Grape, Sunny." Monochrome said. "Oh, hi Monochrome. Hi Sunny." Firefly said, smiling. "Hello Sunset. Hello Monochrome." Frostbite said. _Well that's weird of you, Frostbite. _I thought. _Acting weird today. _Sahara and Bubble appeared at the doorway. "Starflight!" Sahara said. "Jade Winglet! So happy you're all here." Starflight said. "But...I can't hear Crane at all. Where is she?"

"We don't know. She'll turn up," I said, "not time for school, though, so she can be as late as she wants." Monochrome glanced at me, then looked away, out the window. _What is it? _I thought. _Your so amazingly handsome. Is that it? _I sighed. _I'm acting clingy. Don't act like Mother. _I closed my eyes. _Mother killed many dragons. Please don't let yourself become her. She went crazy over Father. _

"Oh. I wonder if she's OK." Starflight said. "Last I heard of her she was sick. Some kind of disease only MudWings get. I hope Clay will be OK." Monochrome walked up to Starflight, patting his head reassuringly. Firefly and Frostbite walked down a row of shelves, picking out some scrolls and sitting at a low table. They started reading together. "So, I have to tell you something." Monochrome said. Sahara tugged his ear. "What, Sahara?" he asked. I stepped forward, listening. "I have to tell Sunny something. Please go do something with Bubble or Firefly and Frostbite."

Sahara and Bubble bounded off to a table and began reading some scrolls. "So what is it?" I asked in a whisper. "I...I'm an animus." Monochrome said. I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "You _are_? How come you didn't tell me?" I asked. "I didn't know until today." he said. "I'm not even sure it's true. I'm going to test it. Got a certain enchantment in mind?" I glanced at Starflight, Firefly, Frostbite, Sahara and Bubble. "Maybe like an enchantment on a scroll that reads itself to you. Like you say a certain word and it reads itself to you."

"That would be cool." Monochrome said. He picked up a scroll, his favourite, called _The History of RainWing queens. _"I enchant this scroll to read itself aloud if someone in the same room as it says the word, 'tango', and stop if 'tango' is said again." he said. "Tango," I said. What was weird about that moment wasn't that time seemed to slow down, but the fact that it started reading. "The line of RainWing queens dates back to the times of the Scorching-"

"Tango!" I said. It stopped reading. "Monochrome...Your an animus!" He shook out his wings and turned his scales a proud royal blue. "WHAT?" basically everyone in the library but Monochrome, the two blind dragons and I yelled. I noticed Turtle was here. _He could give Mono some tips. _I thought. _But he's about as useful as a sea slug, or in SkyWing terms, a monkey or something. _I don't know much about SkyWings. Mother thinks I'm too dangerous or something.

_I can be dangerous if I want. Who cares how I act? _I thought. "Great practice of reading, Monochrome." Starflight said. "Uh. That wasn't _him _reading." Turtle said. "Then who was?" Starflight said, tilting his head. "Tell them." I whispered in Monochrome's ear. "I'm an animus. I just found out today. That was my first enchantment." Mono said. "Oh golly gosh, sonny jim!" said Crayon, a RainWing in Silver Winglet. "Uh." Monochrome said. "Turtle? Can you help me learn how to animus?"

Turtle laughed. "You mean how to _be an _animus. Not how to animus." he said. Monochrome nudged me with his wing, and I realized it was a joke. I started giggling. _This is dumb. _I thought. _Trying to impress him when I didn't get his joke. And I consider myself a jokester. _I stopped myself before thinking, _Maybe he's just bad at jokes, _because I remembered Sahara was in the room, and she would hear me. Then I remembered all the things I thought, and glanced at Sahara. She wasn't whispering to Bubble, telling him what I was thinking. She was as shocked as a scavenger when they see a dragon in their den.

_Haha, the good old days. Scaring the life out of scavengers with Mother and Father. What I wouldn't give to do _that _again. _I thought. _But, I guess, I didn't know Monochrome then. What would I do without him?_

_Probably have a crush on Cloud, or Dingo. Maybe even Rainbow. _A small part of me said. Dingo was a MudWing, full one though. Cloud, a SkyWing. And Rainbow...Monochrome's brother, a RainWing. _Well at least you've got these options. Don't think like that. Mono's the one, your sure of it. Want am I _doing_? Honestly. Stop thinking about it while Sahara's around. _I saw Sahara glance at me with a hurt expression.

_Sorry, _I thought, _I don't mean it, Sahara. Your lovely and wonderful and I'm happy your in my winglet. I'm happy we're in Jade Winglet. _Her expression softened a little. _I'm happy it's us in this winglet. I'm happy it's Crane, me, Sahara and Bubble, Frostbite and Firefly, and, of course, Monochrome. I'm very happy about Monochrome._

_But right now...My best friend is an animus._

_What am I going to do about _that_?_

**Bubble's P.O.V**

"Tsunami," Father said, "I just realised I never asked you this. Why did you save Webs?" Mother glanced at Dad. "He raised me. Also, poor Sunny thought we _had _to." I shifted my dark blue wings, glancing at my sky-blue underscales. "Anyway, Riptide, I've got to go." Mother said, smiling at Dad and hugging him. _Ew, _I thought, _can you not in front of me?_

_**Tut, tut, tut. **_I tensed._What is it, Scarlet? __**Queen Scarlet to you. How's Peril and her daughter, Sunset? Doing good or bad? Please say bad after what she's done to me. **__Sorry. She's going good. So am I, thanks for asking. __**I told you. I don't care how **_**you **_**feel. I'm only talking with you so I can learn more about Peril and Clay and Sunset. **__Well they're good. Quit bugging me, unless you'll finally say you actually care about me. You helped me once. You made sure I lived through pretty much everything. Just face it, you care._

_**I hate SeaWings. Your mother especially. **__Soz. _"Come on, Bubble." Mother said, splashing me with water with her tail. "Coming!" I said, bounding after her. _**You of all dragons should know that. And don't **_**soz **_**me.**_

_Soz for saying soz. _I said with a cheeky grin that I'd forgotten to hide. "What's so funny?" Dad asked as Mum and I took off. "Nothing," I said, "I...I don't-I have no-gotta go!" _**Goodbye, SeaWing. **__Bye, rude and quite offensive SkyWing. __**...Thanks. Oh and I'm not going to help you with Echo from now on. That bully of yours, your problem. **__But that was our deal-_

_**Sorry, SeaWing. I don't want to anymore. You can't force me. **__Well I'm not telling you _anything _about Peril, Clay and Sunset anymore. Goodluck when you can't even HEAR THEM. __**On other thoughts-**_

_No. You said bye, so that means bye. I hope I never have to talk with _you _again. __**Ungrateful, stupid SeaWing! I'll get you back for this! You hear me? I'll-**_

I cut her off, not wanting to hear _her _voice again. Mother and I took off into the sky, racing ahead. Jade Mountain Academy was far off, but hey, we'd get there early-_ish_.

"Mother?" I said, looking up at her blue scales. I looked over my shoulder at Tidepool, my younger brother. His scales were sky-blue, speckled with dark blue on his snout, wings and tail. "Yes?" Mother said. She glanced down at me, then back to the horizon. "Can you tell me the legend of how the dragon tribes were created?"

"That really _is _your favourite story, isn't it?" she said with a hint of laughter. "I just...I like it, _OK_? You can't STOP me from LIKING things, CAN YOU?" I said. "_Jees_. I didn't mean to offend you." Mother said. "Please?" I said. She flicked her tail and nodded. "Here it is, then. Remember, it's probably not real, probably just made-up folktale. But I'll tell you anyway.

"Once there was a giant dragon, the only thing on our planet. She was about as big as here, as big as Pyrrhia. She was very lonely, so she created many islands, including, but not limited to, nature and living things. Dragons were not here yet. The massive dragon laid down in the middle of the sea, tired after what she had created. As it was about to fall asleep, she got an idea.

"The dragon, known as Pyra, decided she would make herself some _friends_. She gathered all her energy, magic, and created hundreds of clusters of eggs. All different kinds. Five hundred eggs to the SkyWings, five hundred to the SeaWings, RainWings, MudWings, NightWings, SandWings and IceWings. After that, she set up the tiny eggs-well, tiny to _her_-on her back. She laid back down, sacrificing her life for the life of her children. Pyra became Pyrrhia, one of the lands dragons roam.

"That's it, Bubble." Mother said, smiling. "Wait..That last part is new. The 'one of the lands dragons roam'. Last time you finished on 'Pyra became Pyrrhia'." Mother glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "You're ready, I guess. Don't tell _anyone_, not even Sahara." she said. "Mother, I can't even think it around Sahara. She can _read minds_, dummy."

Mother flicked me with her tail. "Don't call me dummy." she said. "Anyway, I'll just tell you. There's two more lands. One only your father and I know of, one many dragons know of. There is Pantala, home to SilkWings, LeafWings and HiveWings. Then there is Pira. I discovered it recently, actually. Wait, recently to me, before you and your brother were born. It is home to the FeatherWings, IslandWings, CrystalWings and the very-hard-to-find, PeacockWings."

"Sounds mysterious." I said. "Oh, blasted moonstones! Three moons! I forgot something! In the name of the moons, I'm dumb!" Mother said unexpectedly. I tilted my head. "What did you forget?" I asked. "Something, a secret thing you'll find out in my next lesson. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." she said, veering round. "Okay, then." I said. "I'll come with you!"

"No, you won't," Mother countered, "you'll stay here, hiding in that tree. Make sure your still visible, thought. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay." I echoed. I huffed. _Squid-brain, _I flashed in Aquatic, though Mother didn't see, _I thought I'd be early! Super-duper early! But no, Sahara will probably be there first. Again. _Father was the one who taught my brother and I Aquatic. A sudden thought crossed my mind. _Wait. Mother's having another egg; a female. Doesn't that mean that my future sister could be queen? I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to know Grandmother. But if and when Anemone or Auklet become queen, then possibly this egg could become queen. _

I yawned. _Come on, Mother! Hurry up!_

Then a voice I recently hoped never to hear again whispered something in my mind.

_**Ha, I've found you again, **_said Scarlet's spirit, _**and I just wanted to say, how pathetic of you. Get out of this tree and fly to your stupid school. Go on, little Bubble. **_I growled softly. _Leave me alone, _I thought. I used all my might to block her out. And I did. _Now_ she wouldn't be able to talk to me.

About twenty minutes past, and I was in the sky again, by my mother's side. "Mother," I said softly, "if that egg at home _is _really female, could the dragonet inside become queen of the SeaWings one day?" Mother looked shocked; as if she'd just realised that herself. "I guess so." she said. "Isn't that a danger to not only Grandmother, but also Anemone and Auklet?" I asked, fidgeting with my tail tip. "It's not against the rules. Mother wanted heirs anyway." my mother said with a growl-like snort. We flew in silence the rest of the way to Jade Mountain Academy.

Mother growled every now and then when she spotted a living creature.

We landed with a soft thud at the entrance of the school. Sahara was already there and waiting. "Bubble!" she cried as she saw me. Mother smiled at Sahara and I. "Bubble, I've got to go get ready for my lessons. See you later," Mother said, smiling. When Mother left, Sahara turned to me, smiling. "Library?" she asked warmly. Sahara always reminded me of Sunny, one of our teachers. "Sure." I said. I rested my wing on her back as we wandered off to the library.

**Crane's P.O.V.**

My limbs were aching. My heart was racing. My sibs were missing. I knew I'd be late for school. I had to find my sibs before I could even _think _of going back to school. I was their bigwings, though my sister, Tadpole, took over when I was at school. All of my sibs were sick as well, though none as bad as the youngest of my troop, Swamp. He was so weak he couldn't walk. We had taken him to the doctor in Possibility over the course of the holidays. But my other sibs, Tadpole, Toad, Snake, Mushroom and Copper were nowhere to be found.

"Tadpole?" I called out to the endless swamp. I staggered forward, sliding on the muddy, deserted pathway. "Toad? Snake? Mushroom? Copper?" No answer came. After a few minutes of calling, finally a head popped out of the mud. "Crane!" said a familiar voice. "Copper!" I said with a smile I couldn't hold back. Copper was the second youngest of my troop. "Oh thank goodness! I was sleeping here, in the mud, as that usually makes me feel better when I'm sick. And, guess what, it WORKED! I'm sooo happy, 'cause now I don't feel terrible and like I'd rather sleep ALL DAY than go hunting and do fun stuff."

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked curiously. "Yes, they're all in here. Turns out sleeping in mud is a pretty good cure for this, because they're all better too! You should sleep in this, too!" she said. Four heads popped up out of the mud. "I missed you guys," I said, "I thought I'd lost you, and I'd have to join another troop as an unsib." Copper shook her head. "You're OUR bigwings, through and through," she said. "You'd better go to school," Toad said, nodding at me. "You'll be late." I nodded and said my good-byes.

The flight to school was hard, and I staggered down and tipped sideways a lot. I'd had a short nap in a mud puddle, but it didn't work. Maybe for some reason it didn't work on bigwings'? I wasn't sure. I'd have to tell Clay about this, if he was sick too. Maybe he wasn't. I wasn't sure. At last I reached the school. By the entrance, waiting (not for me, though) was an IceWing named Blizzard. He was somehow related to the IceWing queen. _Aw, he's so cute. But he likes that annoying SeaWing named Rockpool. Urgh, that's annoying, _I thought. _Oh well, better head to class. _I nodded politely at him as I walked by.

He spread a wing to stop me. "Hey, Crane, right?" he said kindly. Almost _too _kind for an IceWing, in my eyes. "Yes. And you are?" I said, even though I knew the answer already. "Blizzard. Um, what winglet are you in?" he asked, fidgeting with his tail-tip. "Jade," I answered, "and you?" His tail flicked. "Gold. Gold Winglet." he said. I nodded politely again and slipped past him. "Wait," he said. "Will you be in the prey center at lunch?" I shrugged. "I guess so," I said, "anyway, I'm late, so I'd better go. Bye!" I ran off down the tunnels, to class, though I felt his gaze watching me the whole time.

**Author: **I'm going to give you guys an added bonus. Three more point-of-views, though somewhat different from these last seven…

**Butterfly's P.O.V.**

Hi! Oh my gosh, you're reading this? I can't believe it! I'm Butterfly, the SilkWing, and I woke up from my Metamorphosis a few days ago. I love my wings SO MUCH, and they're great and now I can fly and YAY! But now I've got to go to school, flight school or whatever, because now I've got to learn how to fly and weave silk, though I can't even weave silk because I'm a flamesilk! I'm SOOO happy about that, too. But why the HiveWings haven't stolen me yet, I'm not sure!

"Butterfly! My newly winged friend!" my friend, Aqua said. He's older than me, got his wings a few months ago, and, as his name suggests, is aqua all over. "Is this 'flight school' cool, or is it lame? Is it fun, or boring? Horrible or good?" I asked, pouncing on his tail. "Cool, fun and good," he said, "although you may fall a few times. If you do, don't feel ashamed. I did too. You won't get it straight away." I frowned. "But I _will _because I can learn anything in a day! I'm smart and a good student and listen and _I won't fall_!"

Aqua rolled his eyes. "Sure, my newly winged, overly confident friend," he said. "I'm not overly confident! I'm just sure that I won't fall, because I've been practicing gliding but I was too scared to try actually flying! That's all!" I said. "Mhm," Aqua said, rolling his eyes again. "Come _on_, lets GO!" I yelped. I grabbed Aqua's hand and ran off. "Hey!" he yelped, laughing.

After a while, we reached the school. We ran into class, and I was laughing happily the whole way. "Today," said the teacher, "we're going to start with silk weaving." _Uh-oh, _I thought. I shook my head. Maybe I could still weave with flamesilk? Normal silk spilled out of everyone else's wrists. Aqua nudged me. "Go on," he said, nodding. I gulped and flamesilk spilled out of my wrists. "Ah!" yelped the teacher. "HiveWings!" called the know-it-all-teacher's-pet, Swiftwing. HiveWings rushed in. I was knocked out. What happened next, I don't know.

**Author: **I was getting sick of writing this fanfiction. I know that seemed rushed.

**Stinger's P.O.V.**

Hi, I guess. I'm Stinger, the HiveWing. Blah blah blah. No one cares who I am anyways. Yes, if your wondering, I am depressed. _Sigh_. Well, time to go poke some flamesilks, I guess. I slumped to the flamesilk warehouse in Wasp Hive. Once down there, I noticed someone new. _I'll go check it out, _I thought. "Hello?" I said. "Hi!" said the new one, "Listen, this is a mistake. I'm not dangerous! I'm a good SilkWing! Please let me go?" I felt pity for this poor SilkWing. "No," I said, "I've heard this all before." The name _Blue _danced in my head. "Please!" she yelped. "Listen; I'm Butterfly!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And I'm Stinger. No one cares, though," I said with a sigh. "I care!" Butterfly yelped. "Listen, if you help me out, someone WILL care about you! I will!" I thought about that for a moment. "Okay," I whispered, "but I need to get help first."

I honestly couldn't believe I was helping a SilkWing. Now where was Amber?

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Hello, I'm Amber the LeafWing! Right now I'm looking for Stinger though. I gotta tell him the good news! I was at our meeting place in the Poison Jungle when I heard him sigh. "Stinger?!" I said suspiciously. "Yep, it's me," he said. "Oh, good!" I said, "Listen, I gotta tell you something-" He cut me off. "I need your help rescuing a flamesilk," he said. "Cool, and yes, I will help, but Stinger. I'm with an egg. You'll be a father!"

He froze, eyes wide. "R-Really?" he said, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Yes!" I yelped. "But _shhh_, you're my secret. The egg will be hidden in the jungle, yet well guarded. Like Willow was Sundew's secret, you're mine. Do _not _tell anyone," I added sternly. He nodded. "You know," he said, "you've helped me get through my depression. I never want to leave your side again."

I smiled. "Now, where's that SilkWing you want to help?"

**Author: **Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction!


End file.
